


Life Extinct

by SprinkledWords



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkledWords/pseuds/SprinkledWords
Summary: Missing scene (maybe).Sarah discovering Siobhan.Just something I kept thinking about.





	Life Extinct

Sarah and Art strode purposefully up the drive that lead to S's familiar front door. They hadn't spoken since they left Felix's showcase. Sarah hoped Art couldn't sense how much her legs were shaking or that the lack of conversation was a result of the battle she was fighting to control the bile rising in her throat.

The bad feeling that came over her at the gallery had germinated on the car ride over; now it weighed like a boulder on her chest.

Her hand shook as she forced the key into the lock, no way Art wouldn't see that, it turned easily and Sarah took a deep breath in before crossing the threshold.

"Mom" she implored.

Silence met her call.

"I don't like this, Sarah" Art's soft voice drifted into her consciousness and before she realised he'd swept past, Art has moved into the hallway, gun drawn. She followed, her vision narrowed in only on Art's back. Then arms, a restraining embrace, try to turn her away. Despite the shock she knew to resist.

She saw then, what Art wished she wouldn't. Ferdinand slumped ungainly and slackjawed, blood pooling wherever it could catch hold. Her eyes followed the path of his dumbstruck gaze. She felt her knees buckle then. Art caught her, eased her to the ground. She crawled to where S sat, placed her head on her mother's leg and closed her eyes.

A distant voice spoke of a double shooting. Two fatalities. No evidence of others' involvement. Art's voice. But clipped. Professional. Too cold.

'Double' reminds her. Ferdinand. That fucking bastard. She turns to see his grotesque face. Rictus. Instinctively launches herself at him. A mass of flailing limbs. She wants to rip that face to shreds. 

Art's arms around her again. Not gentle this time. Not supporting. Preventing. He almost throws her against the wall. Pins her there. They breathe together, ragged breaths full of rage and regret.

"We have to preserve the scene, Sarah." Art whispered. The barely constrained explosion breaks loose "I don't give a fuck about preserving that bastard. I want to tear him apart." She pushed Art away, he moved a little. "Are you kidding me, with this police procedure bullshit when he's killed my mother?"

Art held Sarah's shoulders and from an arm's length away quietly declared "Your mom died protecting you. Let forensics come and show that to the world." She launches again. Art replaces his restraint. Still she fights. Kicks. Flails. Art holds on through the maelstrom until he feels her still and the stiffness in her tense gait relax a little.

"We have to preserve what Siobhan did. When the Scene of Crime officers get here, they have to get your mom's story right. They have to see how she fought to the last for you and for Felix and for all of your sisters."

Finally Sarah met Art's gaze. He pushed a little more. "And for Kira." The mention of her daughter twists an invisible shard in her gut.

"She has to know that her grandma died as a hero. The forensics officers have to read what happened here. The world needs to know how incredibly brave and strong she was. To the last."

She drags her gaze from Ferdinand and Sarah's eye is caught by the glint of the photograph at her mother's feet. Herself and Felix. Her thoughts narrow and she knows he has to be here too. "I won't touch him" she declares and pushes herself out of Art's slackened grip. "How long before they get here? How long before they take her away from us?" She demands. "Less than twenty minutes I'd say." Recognising that Sarah is now calmer, Art stepped away.

Sarah knows she must call him; she also knows that call will not just ruin his big night, his amazing, perfect night, but it will change his life. For a split second Sarah wrestles with waiting til the morning but knows Felix would be devastated if she kept this from him. 

Reluctantly she takes out her phone, takes a deep breath and brings her finger down to make the call. It rings out three times until Felix's happy, slightly the wrong side of tipsy, chuckle bursts through "my muse, why aren't you here? Where did you go in such a rush?" After a short pause, Felix's voice, now infused with sudden sobriety, punctures the silence and almost pleads "Sarah?" 

"Fee, I'm so sorry to do this tonight. I'm so sorry to just tell you like this but you need to come home. S has been shot." Before Felix can ask the inevitable question Sarah continues.

"Mom is gone."

Sarah felt Felix's stagger through the phone although he made no sound. She pictured him looking for a place to slump down and wished with all she had that she could be there to catch him. She heard his exhale then. Followed by a muffled sob and then a barrage of questions. She did her best to answer them all as gently as she could before coaxing Felix to find Donnie and get him to drive them to the house.

She turned her full attention on Siobhan then. Grief threatening to drown her, she reached for her familiar safety blanket and cloaked herself in anger.

Sarah stared at the bullet wound. "Look what the bloody hell you've done now. Working in secret. Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?"

She forced her gaze upwards from the full stop in her mother's chest and let it rest on her familiar face. All anger melted.

"Oh mom. This shouldn't be how things end for us. This shouldn't be your story." She kneels at her mother's side and takes her cool hand.

"Thank you for everything."

"For your never ending patience. For showing me how to be a mother. For giving me a safe place to come home to when I messed up. For standing up for me and for standing behind, me pushing me on, or holding me up when I needed it. You took us on when we had nothing and became our everything. And now you've given your life for us. Of course you have. I mean, what else would you do?" Sarah stroked Siobhan's hair and let her hand come to rest on her cheek.

"Thank you for everything, mom. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Blue lights tint the room, Art returns, states apologetically "They're here." 

Sarah gets up. She waits until the first scene of crime officer enters before bending to place a kiss on her mother's forehead. She turns away then and makes as if to leave the room. Making clear eye contact with the forensics guy, she veers off towards Ferdinand and spits into his grotesque face. "Rot you fucker!"

Outside the cold hits like a slap. She starts to shiver, then shake. Unsteady, her legs are unresponsive and feel like they may buckle under. She leans against the wall of S's house.

Voices blur behind her.

Sarah waits for her brother.


End file.
